SIN MEMORIA
by Santitameme
Summary: LLEGA SIN RECUERDOS NARUTO UZUMAKI NO LLEGA SOLO Y SASUKE NO SABRA QUE HACER PERO CON LA AYUDA DE LA NOVIA DE ESTE PRIMERO LE VA AYUDAR A SASUKE PARA QUE LO RECUERDE SU AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA Y ASI RECORDAR UNA PROMESA
1. CAPITULO 0: PROLOGO: FAMILIA N-U

CAPITULO 0: PROLOGO: FAMILIA NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI

ESTA FAMILIA LA CONFORMA:

LOS PADRES:

MINATO NAMIKAZE EL TRABAJA COMO IMPRESARIO Y JEFE DE LA EMPRESA

"EL RATO AMARILLO" DE LA CUAL A PASADO DE GENERACION

DE LA FAMILIA EN LA CUAL SE ESPECIALIZA EN LA CREACION DE JUGUETES

Y DE LA CUAL TIENE VARIAS EMPRESAS EN TODO JAPON, INGLATERRA

ALEMANIA Y ESTADOS UNIDOS EL PADRE DE MINATO ES JIRAIYA NAMIKAZAE

Y SU MADRE TSUNADE NAMIKAZE ELLA TRABAJA COMO DOCTORA Y ES DE LAS MEJORES ELLA AYUDO

A LA ESPOSA DE MINATO A DAR A LUZ A SUS NIETOS. ELLA ES LA DIRECTORA DEL HOSPITAL.

KUSHINA UZUMAKI ELLA TRABAJA CON TSUNADE COMO AYUDANTE EN EL HOSPITAL

SU FAMILIA MURIO EN UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTICO DE LA CUAL ELLA Y SU HERMANO SE SALVARON

NASHIKO UZUMAKI EL TRABAJA COMO ABOGADO Y ES DE LOS MEJORES ABOGADOS QUE TIENE JAPON

SUS HIJOS:

EL MAYOR SE LLAMA DEIDARA NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI EL TIENE 24 AﾑOS EL ES RUBIO

DE OJOS AZULES ES IGUAL A SUS PADRE MINATO PERO TIENE EL PELO ASTA LOS HOMBROS

EL SE FUE A ESTUDIAR AL EXTRANJERO EL SE LE FACILITABA MUCHO LAS MATERIAS

Y LE DIERON UNA BECA COMPLETA PARA PODER ESTUDIAR EN ESTADOS UNIDOS DESPUES DE TERMINAR SU CARRERA

EL REGRESARIA PARA ESTAR CON SU FAMILIA YA QUE LA EXTRAﾑARIA DESPUES DE

AﾑOS EL REGRESA A JAPON CON LA ESPERANZA DE VER A SU

HERMANO Y PAPAS LA CARRERA QUE EL ESTUDIARIA ERA EL ARTE EXPLOSIVO

DE LA CUAL ERA MUY BUENO EN ESA TEMATICA Y ERA DE MUCHO CUIDADO

SOBRE TODO CON SU NOVIO Y CON SU FAMILIA ES MUY SOBREPROTECTORA SOBRE

TODO CON SU UNICA HERMANA Y TIENE UN SECRETO DE LA CUAL SOLO SABE

SU FAMILIA Y NOVIO Y LA FAMILIA DE ESTE

EL ES UN DONCEL DE LA CUAL PUEDE POCREAR ESTA ES HEREDITARIO LA

FAMILIA NAMIKAZE LA TIENE ASI QUE SU PADRE TAMBIEN LO TENIA PERO CON TRATAMIENTO SE MANTIENE

Y PUEDES TENER HIJOS CON UNA MUJER

NAOMI NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI ELLA E A LA EDAD DE 6 AﾑOS SE HABIA IDO CON

DEIDARA Y CON LA FAMILIA UCHIHA A ESTUDIAR SU CARRERA ERA ARQUITECTURA

DE LOS PAISES AL TERMINARLA SE REGRESARIA CON

LOS QUE SE FUE ELLA TENIA UN GEMELO ELLA TENIA EL PELO ROJO IGUAL A

SU MADRE Y SUS OJOS DE UN AZUL MAS OPACO A ELLA LE FASCINA EL YAOI Y

ES LIDER DE SU CLUB LE GUSTABA MUCHO MOLESTAR A SU HERMANO CON SU AMIGO YA QUE SE LES VEIA

BIEN JUNTOS

EL MENOR DE LOS NAMIKAZE ES NARUTO NAMIKAZA UZUMAKI EL ES UN NIﾑO MUY

LINDO, AMABLE, GENTIL, AMOROSO ETC... NO HABIA NADIE QUE LO CONOCIERA ERA MUY SOCIAL

Y DEFENSOR DE SUS FAMILIA ANTES DE IRSE SUS HERMANOS AL EXTRANJERO Y

SU AMIGO SU FISICO ERA BAJITO ATRACTIVO Y UNA INOCENCIA PURA ADEMAS

DE QUE ERA RUBIO Y SUS OJOS ERAN UNOS HERMOSOS ZAFIROS COLOR

AZUL IGUAL QUE EL CIELO MISMO BRILLOSOS SOBRE TODO CUANDO SONREIA EL

EN CADA MEJILLA TENIA TRES MARQUITAS DE NACIMIENTO ERA DONCEL TAMBIEN PERO

A EL NO LE GUSTABAN LOS CHICOS SI NO LAS CHICAS

ESO PASO POR EL ACCIDENTE PORQUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE SU MEJOR AMIGO

DESPUES DE ESO CONOCIO A UNA CHICA Y ELLA ES SU NOVIA


	2. CAPITULO 0: PROLOGO1: FAMILIA UCHIHA

CAPITULO 0: PROLOGO1: FAMILIA UCHIHA

ESTA FAMILIA ESTA CONFORMADA:

FUGAKU UCHIHA EL TRABAJA CON MINATO EN EL EXTRANJERO EN

LA EMPRESA DE ESTE ESTE SE FUE POR EL TRABAJO SOLICITADO

POR MINATO Y SE FUE 10 AﾑOS POCO DESPUES IBAN A REGRESAR A JAPON JUNTO CON LOS HIJOS DE SU JEFE

PARA QUE ESTUDIARA SU HIJO MAS PEQUEﾑO EL Y MIANTO

SON AMIGOS DESDE MUY PEQUEﾑOS

MIKOTO UCHIHA ELLA TABAJA CON TSUNADE EN EL HOSPITAL QUE ERA DE SU FAMILIA EN ESTADOS UNIDOS COMO JEFA DE PISO

Y DE ENFERMERA ELLA Y KUSHINA SE CONOCEN DE PEQUEﾑAS ELLA Y KUSHINA ESPERABAN QUE SUS HIJOS MAS PEQUEﾑOS SE CASARAN

PERO AL SUCEDER EL ACCIDENTE TODO SE ARRUINO Y TIENEN QUE HACER PARA QUE SE JUNTEN Y QUE NARUTO RECUERDE SU PASADO

CON SASUKE Y DE COMO LE PROFESABA Y DE QUE AMBOS ERAN CORRESPONDIDOS

ITACHI UCHIHA EL SE FUE AL EXTRANJERO CON DEIDARA PARA

TERMINAR SUS ESTUDIOS Y SUS CARRERA ES FINANZAS Y ECONOMIA EL TIENE

24 AﾑOS Y EXTRAﾑA MUCHO SU JAPON Y A SU CUﾑADO

MAS PEQUEﾑO SE ENCARIﾑO MUCHO CON EL CUANDO JUGABA CON EL

SAI UCHIHA EL TIENE 19 AﾑOS EL ESTUDIO EN EXTRANJERO DIBUJO

ES UN EXCELENTE PINTOR EL LE DIBUJO A SUS HERMANOS Y PADRE A CADA QUIEN UN CUADRO

DE LA CUAL ESTUVO EN GALERIA A LA IGUAL QUE LA DE SU PAREJA

SE LLAMA GAARA NO SOKAKU

SASUKE UCHIHA EL ES EL MENOR DE LOS UCHIHA EL TIENE LA MISMA

EDAD QUE NARUTO SU PRIMER AMOR ELLOS ANTES DE IRSE AL EXTRANJERO

ERAN MUY UNIDOS Y ANTES DE IRSE SE LE DECLARO LE DEJO UNA CARTA,

UN ZORRO DE PELUCHE Y UN COLLAR EMBLEMA DE LAS DOS FAMILIAS


End file.
